


Perfect Slut

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dubcon/Noncon, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, High School AU, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Student Castiel, Teacher Dean, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can take a seat here, I won't bite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Slut

Cas slowly put her head in the doorway, watching as Mr. Winchester glared at the assessments he was grading.

She softly cleared her throat, immediately looking down when her teacher's gaze fell upon her.

Mr. Winchester squinted his eyes and looked towards the door. "Hello?"

"Oh...um...h-hi." Cas stammered as she looked back up. "I had a few...um...questions about today's lesson?"

Mr. Winchester nodded and took off his glasses. "Come in."

Cas slowly stepped inside of the classroom, closing the door behind her as she sat her bag down on a chair.

Mr. Winchester smiled, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. "You can take a seat here, I won't bite."

Cas laughed awkwardly and went to go sit in the seat Mr. Winchester had been pointing to.

Mr. Winchester waited until his student had sat down before he moved his grading out of the way.

Cas watched as her teacher moved his papers, feeling guilty. "Oh I'm s-sorry! Did I come at a bad time?"

Mr. Winchester chuckled lightly and placed his hands on his now empty desk. "Not at all. Now what did you want to ask about?"

Cas quickly stood back up, grabbing a yellow sheet from her bag. "I was wondering if you could go over a few more examples of sine, cosine and uh...tangent."

Cas brought the paper back over to her teacher's desk, while Mr. Winchester stood up to write a problem on the board.

"This triangle has an identified angle of 35°, and a side measured 4."

Cas wrote the problem down on her paper as Mr. Winchester continued to write it on the chalkboard.

"And say you need to find the opposite side, x. So you have the adjacent side to the angle, which function should you use?"

"Um....tangent?"

Mr. Winchester nodded, writing 'tangent' on the board in large letters.

"So the formula would be...that." Cas looked over her papers, pointing to the one marked tangent.

"All you need to do is plug it into the calculator."

Cas grabbed a calculator from the desk she was sitting at as she plugged in the formula. Mr. Winchester walked away from the board, going over to where the girl was staring down at the calculator, confused.

Cas felt warm breath on her ear as Mr. Winchester bent down to look at the calculator.

Shivers went through her body when he brought a hand up to press a button on the device.

"Make sure the mode is always degrees, or you get an incorrect number."

Cas nodded, retrying the problem while her teacher continued to stand right behind her.

"So what's the answer?" It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn she felt his hand on her back.

"U-uh..."

Mr. Winchester laughed to himself before placing his free hand on the calculator. Cas watched as he pressed the off button and walked around to the front of the desk.

"You didn't actually come here for math, did you?"

Cas lifted her head, looking into her teacher's eyes with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know wh-what you are implying Mr. Winchester."

Cas tensed as she felt a warm hand on her thigh.

"Mr. Winchester?"

"You're a beautiful young girl, very smart and mature for your age."

Cas smiled weakly and looked towards the door.

"Th-Thank you Mr. Winchester."

Mr. Winchester slowly moved his hand upwards, sending shivers throughout Cas's body. 

"So pure...so tight." Mr. Winchester said as his hand continued to travel upward.

"I'm sorry?"

Cas grabbed her teacher's hand, stopping it on her stomach.

"Please stop."

Mr. Winchester smiled. "You don't really want me to."

Cas gasped when she felt Mr. Winchester's other hand on her breast. She quickly pulled it off and placed it on the desk.

"Can I please leave? I won't tell anyone."

Mr. Winchester shook his head. He silently knelt down, leaning towards Cas's face, looking deep into her blue eyes. He leaned further, placing his lips on hers.

She didn't react, not pulling away but not kissing back. Mr. Winchester forced open her mouth with his tongue, grabbing her head and keeping it in place when she tried to pull away.

His hand that was still on her stomach soon overpowered hers that held it in place. Mr. Winchester brought his hand underneath of her shirt, gently massaging her breast through her bra.

She felt a tear hit her cheek when he leaned back, pulling her shirt over her head. Mr. Winchester brought his tongue to her neck, sucking lightly, no doubt creating a bruise that would stay for weeks.

"Please...stop..."

Mr. Winchester ignored her protests, both hands pulling off her bra as he sucked her neck. Cas felt her panties become moist against her will as Mr. Winchester ran his thumbs over her nipples.

He removed his mouth from her neck, bringing it down to her left nipple. He gently pulled her nipple in between his teeth, enjoying the small whimper from her mouth. He moved his mouth to her right nipple, doing the same and getting the same reaction.

Mr. Winchester pulled back and smiled, seeing Cas's face flushed and a small damp spot on her jeans.

"See, you're enjoying this."

He unbuttoned her jeans, unzipping them and slipping them down her legs. He pulled them off of her feet before hooking his fingers in her panties. He gently pulled them down, letting out a groan as he saw her vagina, shaved and dripping wet.

"Oh God. You're so beautiful."

She watched as he brought his mouth to her lips, using his tongue to push them apart. He licked a line from the bottom of her lips to her clitoris, feeling his cock grow tight in his jeans.

Cas gasped when Mr. Winchester's tongue flicked her clitoris, subconsciously bucking her hips towards him. She brought his hands back up to her breasts, keeping her hands in his hair.

Cas's breathing became heavy as her teacher licked her clitoris and massaged her breasts.

Mr. Winchester pulled his head away, bringing his hands down to his jeans, unbuttoning them and slipping them down his legs. He slipped his boxers down as well, both pieces of clothing resting at his knees.

Cas gulped as she watched Mr. Winchester start to pump his erection. She slipped out of her chair, looking up into her teacher's eyes before switching her gaze to the cock inches from her mouth.

"Look at you, so eager to suck my cock. Damn, you're just the perfect slut."

Cas carefully placed her lips on his head, immediately feeling his hands pushing him deeper into her mouth and down her throat.

She fought her gag reflex as he started to thrust into her throat, muttering nonsense.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...Oh God-God yes!"

She felt warm liquid shoot down her throat, leaving her no other option then to swallow it.

She withdrew, his cock bouncing out of her mouth, now limp and satisfied.

"God Cas, you're such a perfect cock sucker."

Cas said nothing as Mr. Winchester roughly put his mouth on hers, one of his hands rubbing her nipples, the other rubbing her clitoris.

Cas bucked her hips, struggling to breath from his mouth on hers and the brand new pleasure he was giving her. She felt his cock on her thigh, slowly becoming erect again.

Mr. Winchester removed his hand from Cas's chest, bringing it down to stroke his growing penis. He gently stroked it, breaking the kiss to bring it nearer to Cas's vagina.

"This might hurt."

He thrust in quickly, causing Cas to let out a scream while her nails dug into her teacher's waist.

Mr. Winchester let out a loud groan, his hands on Cas's hips. "Fuck Cas, you're so fucking tight."

Mr. Winchester pulled out slower, thrusting in with the same intensity. Both let out a moan, Cas's followed by whimpers. Mr. Winchester watched as her face contorted in pleasure.

"Oh God!"

Mr. Winchester felt her cum running down his cock, causing his face to do the same.

"Fuck!"

He came inside of her, their juices mixing inside of her vagina. He slowly pulled out, bending down to lick to the dripping cum.

Cas was breathless as Mr. Winchester started licking her again. She hooked her legs behind his neck, bringing her hands down to his hair.

He pulled away, unhooking her legs from his neck before bringing his face up to hers.

"You taste so fucking good. So sweet. And you're such a good little slut, practically begging to put your mouth on my cock and let me shoot cum down your throat. And you're pussy's so tight, so sensitive."

Cas looked into Mr. Winchester's eyes as he said all that about her, feeling both pride and dirtiness.

Mr. Winchester brought a hand up to pet his student's hair. 

"I can't wait to fuck you again. Make you beg for my cock, make you beg for me to touch you, make you beg for release. I could almost cum again just thinking about it. You're the perfect little slut thanks to me. _My_ perfect little slut."

Cas smiled as she brought her hand down to his cock, pumping softly as he groaned. She brought her other hand to her clitoris, rubbing roughly as her hips bucked violently.

Mr. Winchester looked down, taking both of Cas's hands in his own. "So eager for round two. Eager for my cock. You have to wait, I can't cum again, and I know how much that would disappoint you."

Mr. Winchester stood up, reaching out a hand to help up his student. Mr. Winchester redressed quickly, watching Cas as she slowly put on her shirt, leaving her bra and panties off.

She smiled as she brought her bra down to her clitoris, rubbing it quickly and roughly, moaning as she came onto the fabric. She reached down and grabbed her jeans as cum dripped out of her vagina, pulling them on.

She brought her tongue out to lick her bra, closing her eyes as her teacher watched. Cas licked half of the cum off, giving her bra and panties to Mr. Winchester before walking out of the classroom.

Mr. Winchester looked down at the bra, the white liquid spreading over the cup. He quickly pulled down his jeans, sticking his hand holding the bra into his boxers.

He gasped and moaned as he rubbed the fabric along his shaft, feeling her cum stick to his cock. He quickly came, pulling the now stained bra out of his boxers.

He licked a strip off before grabbing her panties and placing both of the pieces of fabric into his top desk drawer.

He sat down on his chair, looking at the desk that she sat in as he changed her, and the adjacent floor where he took her virginity and she turned herself into the perfect slut.


End file.
